


Tanned, Rested, Ready

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [63]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Vacation means different things to different people.





	Tanned, Rested, Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten was "expert."

“I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure the point of a vacation was that we _weren’t_ going to bring work with us.”

Olivia didn’t even look up from her tablet, squinting at it even in the shade of her beach umbrella as she continued to tap away. “It’s not technically work if it’s a side-project. I just want to go over my calculations- hey!”

Roxy plucked the tablet from her fingers, careful not to hit anything on the screen. “Vacation,” she repeated, gesturing to the resort around them. “Beach, sun, me getting to openly stare at you in a bikini? Remember?”

Olivia folded her arms, and even pouting she was adorable. Roxy flipped the tablet to sleep mode and slid it into her beach bag before straddling Olivia’s lap. The plastic of the recliner dug into her knees, and she planted a hand behind Olivia’s head for extra balance. “Hey. You know I love that big, beautiful brain of yours, but you have to turn it off sometime. Harry gave us this time off to relax.”

“I am relaxed,” Olivia protested, but it was weak, especially given the way her eyes kept flickering down to Roxy’s lips. “I’m completely relaxed.”

“Then why do you have that little crease in your forehead, hmm?” Roxy smoothed her thumb along the line, and then kissed it for good measure. “Your face only scrunches like that when you’re worried about a problem.”

“My face does not scrunch.” But her mouth was hanging open, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, like the argument was only secondary now. Roxy grinned and pressed her advantage.

“Love, between the two of us, who stares at your face more? I’m telling you, it scrunches. Just like Merlin.” She leaned a little closer, her hair swinging down on either side of her head in a curtain, blocking their periphery.

Olivia cleared her throat. “Are you trying to get us kicked off the beach for indecency?”

Roxy laughed. “We’re hardly doing anything indecent.” But she slid off of Olivia’s lap anyway and perched instead on the end of her recliner. “So how about it, love? Maybe leave the tablet in the hotel room for now? Save whatever problems your project is having for another, non-vacation day?”

Olivia hesitated and bit her lip, glancing down at the beach bag. Her fingers twitched minutely.

Roxy compromised. “Or how about this? You give me a few more hours of your beautiful, undivided attention, and then I’ll let you go back to your project for as long as you want.”

“Are you sure?” Guilt tinged Olivia’s voice. “It’s your vacation.”

“It’s your vacation too,” Roxy said. She smiled. “If you want to spend part of it working on some pet project of yours, if that’s your idea of fun, then I don’t want to stop you. I’m sure I can find some other way to entertain myself for a few hours.”

Olivia sat up properly, scooching forward in the recliner so her legs were brushing Roxy’s knee. “Then you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Yes!” Roxy crowed, and rewarded her girlfriend with a kiss. When she pulled back, Olivia’s face was flushed, and Roxy grinned, cradling Olivia’s cheek and rubbing her thumb along it. “Looks like you might be getting a bit sunburned, love. Why don’t I help you with that?” She reached back and fished the sunscreen out of her beach bag, wiggling the tube with glee.

Olivia rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile too. “Public indecency,” she reminded Roxy.

Roxy put on a mock-offended tone. “I’m just going to rub some lotion on you. Keep you safe from that nasty, dangerous sun.” In a more normal tone, she continued, “Turn over.”

Olivia flipped onto her stomach obligingly, hissing when Roxy let a cold dollop of lotion fall onto her back, and then moaning when Roxy began to massage it in. “Now who’s being indecent?” Roxy teased.

She was rewarded with Olivia’s hand waving blindly behind her, delivering a light smack to her knee. “Shut up and keep rubbing.”

“That’s what she said!” Roxy crowed in delight.

The loud, drawn-out and put-upon sigh from her girlfriend was absolutely worth the fond look Olivia followed it up with.


End file.
